Toy Soldier
by Tribble Master
Summary: Tag to I Believe the Children are our Future. What if what Jessie had done didn't wear off right away? Dean discovers he likes playing with dolls. Erm, I mean action figures. Well, it is a toy soldier. Also, Casitel needs to grow up.


**Beta: enviousxbeauty  
Disclaimer: **They're Kripkie's but I'm gonna play with these dolls for just a tiny bit.

**What? **Kripkie how dare you turn Castiel into action figure for only five great minutes!! I demand better.

**Toy Solider**

"Well?" Sam asked as they entered the motel tired and weary after dealing with the Anti-Christ.

Dean shrugged as he looked at the Castiel doll. "I don't know… maybe it'll wear off by morning."

Sam held out his hand. "Then we should put it…"

Dean glared.

"Him," Sam corrected, "Somewhere safe for the evening."

Dean hugged the doll to his chest. He looked down at Castiel and straightened the miniature tie. "I'll take good care of him." He looked up at Sam with big pleading green eyes. "Aw, c'mon Sammy…"

Sam threw his hands up in the air and sighed. "Whatever. I'm gonna go return my library books. I'll be back later."

Once Dean was sure Sam and the Impala was gone he went over to the Motel's lost and found bin. Within minutes he returned successful with his toy solider and new fiends.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"For I am mightier than thou!" Dean held the miniaturized Castiel action figure and shook it so its face was angrily threatening the battered plastic Barbie doll.

"Shank!" Dean smiled bringing Castiel to bear his small knife down on the tattered blonde doll.

Sam walked into the motel room. He froze when he saw Dean bringing Castiel down on the dirty Barbie doll. He opened his mouth to speak, and thought better of it. He walked back out the door and headed out to the store.

Dean barely glanced up. "Oh no!" he said in Barbie's high pitched voice. "You have vanquished me for I am evil demon scum!"

He let Barbie fall to the ground. He held Castiel up proudly. "Just doing my job," he said imitating Castiel's deep timbre, "I can't help but be such a sexy son of a bitch."

Dean picked up the one eyed pink plush dog from the floor. "Oh Castiel!" the dog seemed to squeal as Dean manipulated his voice. "What ever can I do to thank you?"

Dean held the dolls barely an inch apart. He raised Castiel so that one of his small hands cupped the Dogs' cheek. "Thank you, Betty my adoring fan. But I don't have time for that now. Dean Winchester needs me."

Dean jumped up and threw the dog down. He made _whoosh _noise as he ran around the air in a circle holding Castiel out as he flapped his arms up and down. "I'm off to save the day!"

Dean tripped on one of Sam's stray shoes. Landing on his bottom he pouted. Castiel looked at him, and Dean huffed for him, "Oh no I fell."

Dean shrugged. "Hey Cas!"

"Yes!" Dean replied for Castiel.

"I just wanted to tell you that you're my best friend." Dean smiled at the doll.

"You're so awesome! I wish I could be as cool as you!" Castiel stared at him blankly as Dean continued to imitate his voice.

Dean fell over laughing. He looked at the toy solider with its itty bitty trench coat and the small little suit. Dean patted its tiny head with ruffled hair frozen in place. He sighed happily.

Suddenly the doll began to shake. "No! No! No!" Dean freaked and sat up. "Don't break Mini-Castiel! I'll save you!"

The doll continued to move and shake until, towering over Dean was Castiel.

Castiel sheathed his knife, adjusted himself to a more comfortable stance, and glared.

Dean swallowed. "Did you- do you…remember…"

Castiel's bright blue eyes shined with intensity. He hissed "Every word."

"Erm…."

"Hey Dean," Sam walked in holding up a plastic bag, "Are you still playing with that dumb doll- 'cause I brought pi—oh."

Sam looked at them. There was a moment of silence. "Awkward." Sam lowered his eyes. "You know what? I forgot milk…"

Sam backed out of the motel room. "But we don't have refrigeration!" Dean called after him. He looked back at Castiel who had not moved. "Damnit."

Castiel smiled. "Dean."

Dean felt very uncomfortable under Casitel's mischievous grin. "Yes?"

"I think Betty wants to thank you for saving her life." Castiel snapped.

Dean squeaked. He looked up at the suddenly tall Castiel and shook his miniaturized fist. Behind him the ratty pink dog sprung to life and started wagging her tail. Dean's eyes widened in terror and he hopped up and down on Castiel's shoe. "Pick me up! Pick me up!"

Castiel bent over and picked up the six inch tall Dean. He placed him in the palm of his hand. Dean hugged his thumb. "Change me back please!"

Castiel smiled down at him. "Don't worry doll, things will work out."

**.:The End:.**


End file.
